New Beginnings
by Abi-hastoomanyfandoms
Summary: An introduction to my new series "The New & Improved Hale Pack" Where, new members are gained, a new house is built and the Hale Pack gets settled in. Stiles is the ultimate pack mom, Derek is pack dad and they have a pack of annoying teenagers.
1. New Members

****This is an introduction to my new series 'The New & Improved Hale Pack'. Wherein new members are gained, a new house is built and the Hale Pack gets settled in.**

**We're starting with: New members are gained.****

Since the Alpha pack was finally gone and everything was relatively calm, the Hale Pack had grown. At first it was only the older members; Isaac, Allison, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd (who they managed to rescue from the alphas) and Peter. Then after about a month, the new members started to slowly join. And of course Stiles accepted them all, being the great pack mom he is.

Ethan and Aiden joined very soon after things calmed down. Stiles was slightly hesitant for them to join but they had a good argument that he couldn't bring himself to put down.

_Stiles and Derek were sleeping soundly in their bed, the younger's head resting on a hard chest and a muscular arm around his waist. It would have been a good way to wake up if not for the loft door sliding open, immediately waking the alpha up, which also would've been okay. Too bad he woke up by sitting up way too quickly for Stiles who almost fell off the bed. Thank god for Derek's werewolf reflexes. _

_Stiles turned his head to give whoever had interrupted his sleep a death glare. Seeing who it was somehow made him glare even harder. "Oh, god," he groaned, directed towards the two twins that stood in their doorway. "What the hell are you doing in our loft at-" he looked at his phone, eyes widening when he saw the time, "Five o'clock in the fucking morning?! Do you even sleep?" Stiles asked in disbelief that someone would willingly be up this early._

_Derek simply growled at the recently turned betas. Yeah, they weren't enemies anymore but there was no reason for them to be here this early. Ethan - he assumed - spoke first, "We came here to talk."_

_"Really, I thought you were just here to stand in our door and wake us up for fun," Stiles rolled his eyes, yawning, then getting out of bed and motioning for them to close the door and come in. "So what's going on with the wonder twins?"_

_Ethan and Aiden looked at each other before closing the door and walking into the center of the room. They stood silently, apparently finding the floor very interesting at the moment. "Well?" The human asked getting impatient, "This had to have been pretty important if you needed to wake us-"_

_"We want to join your pack!" Aiden blurted out, interrupting Stiles, who now had a surprised look on his face. Ethan nudged his brother, wanting him to continue, "Sorry, we just - just..."_

_"We don't want to be alone again," Ethan continued when his brother couldn't, "If we leave Beacon Hills we'll be omegas and-and we'll be killed. And I'd be leaving Danny and Aiden would be leaving Lydia. Please, please let us in," he was practically begging but the truth was, neither of them wanted to be on there own. They hated it. Sure they had each other but sometimes it wasn't enough. They needed a family. _

_When all they got in response was blank stares from both Stiles and Derek, they looked at each other and began to walk towards the door. They stopped halfway there when they heard Stiles call their names. _

_"Get your asses back in here. We didn't answer and you're not walking out of here after waking me up this early," the human said irritably. He still hated how early it was but he could tell the two needed them at the moment. At the twins perplexed looks Stiles waved them to come closer to him and his mate. They did this albeit their confusion. "Okay, now are you guys serious about this? Are you going to be okay with Derek and I being in charge?" He asked them._

_They nodded, although Stiles wasn't quite sure they had actually thought about that question. He raised an eyebrow at them as if asking if they were completely sure. "If we weren't we wouldn't have come to you guys. We've been omegas before, Stiles. It's awful. You're alone, you can't trust anyone, you're always wondering when the next time you're gonna have to fight for your life is, and there's a constant fear that a hunter or an alpha or even a stronger omega is gonna kill you. Or worse," Stiles shuddered at that, along with the twin that wasn't talking, Ethan - he assumed, "We're stronger now, after being with Deucalion, but that will only get us so far. We don't want to go through it all again."_

_Granted, Stiles had only been the pack mom to his pack for only a couple months but that made his so-called 'mother instincts' into some sort of overdrive. He didn't want anyone to even touch the two boys in front of him. He couldn't ignore the voice in his mind, telling him to just say yes already, anymore and without another word pulled them into a hug. The twins stiffened and didn't really know how to react at first before slowly hugging the pack mom back._

_Derek smirked at his mate's obvious need to take care of others. He smiled a little at the mini group hug that was going on before walking over to them and pulling Stiles off the twins. He put an arm around his shoulders and looked at the Ethan and Aiden. The alpha pair knew they couldn't fully trust the twins but they did know what the right thing to do was. "Welcome to the Hale Pack, boys," Stiles said smiling. The twins faces lit up immediately and they felt like giving the two alphas another hug before Stiles stopped them, holding up a finger, "But, you two need to know somethings. Like I said before, me and Derek are in charge. You do what we say. Understand?" Ethan and Aiden nodded, albeit the slight annoyance that nagged in the back or their minds, "Also, our pack is a family. We trust each other and we care for each other. You two are pack, you aren't family. Not yet, anyways. Prove that we can trust you and you'll be a part of our family. There are some other rules but they can wait til later." The human finished, looking to his mate, "Anything else?"_

_Derek shook his head, thinking that Stiles mostly covered it. They didn't have many rules. "We train three times a week and I only go easy on Stiles and Isaac," the alpha warned them to which they just shrugged off. "So is that it or can we go back to sleep?" Derek asked and the twins shook their heads. The alpha smiled and walked back to his bed and flopped onto it. He was out within seconds. Stiles smiled fondly at his mate before looking back to the twins._

_"Okay, well, I'm going back to bed too, but if you want you can watch some tv over there." Stiles offered, gesturing to the living room where he had begged Derek to get a TV for. The twins declined though and just watched the other teen walk back to his bed. _

_Ethan and Aiden started towards the door, turning their head when Stiles called their names from the bed. "Yeah?" They asked simultaneously. _

_"Just one thing, do you guys have a place to live?" By their faces he could conclude that the answer was no, "So you haven't had a place to sleep then?" He asked, already knowing their answers. He was proven right when they both answered no. Stiles looked to the couch again, this time pointing to it, "Get some sleep. You're making me tired just looking at you."_

_They were about to decline but the human sent them a look that told them they should listen if they know what's good for them before dropping his face into his pillow. So they followed the first rule and did as they were told, curling up on both ends of the couch and falling asleep._

_Stiles eventually realized that that wasn't the best idea when he was woken by a scared Isaac (whom he momentarily forgot lived there too) wondering why the two past murderers were sleeping on their couch._

It took some time, but eventually everyone accepted Aiden and Ethan into the pack. They were both closed off at first but after they started to feel accepted, they opened up. That, and Stiles forced them to come to their weekly pack night which gave them a chance to actually have fun with the other members.

Eventually, Ethan brought Danny into the mess, who knew about everything. When he was asked how, he revealed to them that he was a kitsune and just didn't want to get involved with their were-literally any animal- crap and just kept his distance.

_"Are you kidding me? You're really asking me how I know that my boyfriend is a werewolf, my best friend was a werelizard turned werewolf and my other best friend is a fucking banshee?!" Danny yelled in irritation to the pack in front of him, who were now looking at him in slight fear. They had been interrogating him for the past 20 minutes about what side he was on, what he was and how he could possible know about them. Like none of that was obvious._

_Stiles spoke up after the other boys outburst, "...Is it wrong to say yes? I'm sorry, Danny boy, I just don't know how you could have possibly had known all of this. Are you sure you're not a wolf?" He asked him again which only made Danny sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose._

_"Yes, I'm positive that I don't turn into a fucking wolf once a month. And I know about you because- well, the short version is, this is Beacon Hills. Weird shit happens here. Long version is, all your whispering during class, Scott little sniffing incident on the field," the tips of Scott's ears turned a light pink at that, "Not to mention the whole "cousin Miguel" thing, like really, Stiles? Do you think I live under a rock, of course I knew who Derek Hale was! Also, I've seen almost all of you, bleeding and beat up on more than one occasion. Trust me, Stiles, I had a lot of hints," Danny finished looking to each member of the pack, lingering for a second on his boyfriend, before turning to Stiles again. They were all a little shocked at the normally calm boy's outburst._

_"Okay, yeah that all checks out but... why did you believe it?" Stiles asked._

_"What?" _

_"Well if anyone else would have heard two weird kids talking about werewolves and waking up in the woods and eating raw bunnies they're first thought would have been 'These two are insane'. So why did you believe us?" the hyperactive boy inquired and for the first time that evening Danny looked like he didn't want to answer. Stiles pinned his gaze on the other boy and waited for an answer. He avoided Stiles gaze as much as he could before breaking._

_"Fine, enough with the stare down, god!" Danny blurted and Stiles looked genuinely proud of himself._

_"I like to call that one 'the mom stare'. Works everytime," he said smirking to the certain pack members he had used it on._

_"Um, okay," the Hawaiian muttered, steering the conversation back to the original subject, "I believed you guys because I-I'm not human either. I'm a kitsune. A fox," he said, looking down at his hands. He cautiously glanced up at the wolves, lingering on Derek. He knew wolves and foxes didn't typically get along and he didn't feel like getting mauled or yelled at. _

_There was an uncomfortable silence settled in the room that just needed to be broken. Isaac, bless his soul, was the one to do it, "Um, can I ask something? What the hell is a kitsune?" He asked looking around the room for an explanation. Surprisingly, it was Stiles that answered him._

_"It's a, uh, fox spirit. Had 1, 7 or 9 tails. Its basically a werefox, but with more powers and I'm pretty sure it doesn't turn..." ("Then it's technically not a were," Lydia added helpfully but Stiles chose to ignore it and continue.) "They're insanely fast. They're aspects of elements. Theres like... thirteen kinds...? I could be wrong about that. Anyway, types like thunder, river, celestial, wind, void, forest, time, earth, ocean, music, spirit, mountain and..." he counted on his fingers, trailing off when he couldn't think of the thirteenth. _

_"Fire," he said, helping Stiles, "Speaking of which, that's the kind I am. And you're actually really accurate with that information. How did you know all that?" Danny asked in genuine confusion. He had no idea how Stiles had known all that_

_The boy in question fidgeted slightly and looked like he didn't want to answer. "Uh, I looked it up once," he said casually. _

_"Why?" Isaac asked, wondering why he would ever need that information. _

_"You know, just curiosity... among other things," he said under his breath. Of course the rest of the pack would hear and question it._

_Scott snickered, amused, because he knew this story, "What other things?" He asked innocently. _

_"Just things..." he said refusing to meet the piercing stares they were giving him, "I was looking up Pokemon, okay! I saw the one Ninetales or something and and it had a link to kitsune in the origin so I clicked it and it was interesting so I read it!" Everybody was already howling with laughter by that point, so he just crossed his arms and glared at them, "Yeah, laugh it up, guys. Laugh at the guy who just happened to like one of the most popular games ever!" He tried defending himself but to no avail. He assumed just giving in at this point would be best so he started laughing with them. When the laughter died down Stiles turned to Danny again, this time with a question, "So Danny, how would you feel about joining the Hale Pack?_

Danny fell into their pack nicely, he fit in since the beginning even if he didn't feel like it. He was sort of uncomfortable at first, being a fox among wolves but Jackson, Lydia and Ethan kept him from leaving.

Danny ended up bringing Kira, another kitsune who everyone immediately loved.

_"Hey, Stiles, can I invite my cousin over tonight? Shes a kitsune too and she wanted to meet you guys." Danny asked almost shyly. And Stiles thought he had seen everything. Although Danny did still feel pretty new in the pack and he still didn't know if he had really earned his place yet. _

_And Stiles wanted to be the one that made him feel welcome so of course he told the fire kitsune that that would be fine. _

_"What kind is she? Just out of curiosity," Stiles asked._

_"She can control electricity. It's pretty awesome. Unless you're in water with her then it's kind of terrifying," Stiles chuckled._

_"Good to know, I won't make pool party plans anytime soon."_

_Later that night everyone had arrived for the weekly pack night in the loft besides Kira and Danny. Stiles had texted the fire kitsune asking him if he and his cousin we're still coming. Because of how much Danny talked about her, Kira seemed like an amazing girl and Stiles already knew that he was going to love her. He felt a pang of disappointment when he read the text he got back._

_**Danny: **__Kira didn't want to go because she felt like it would be wrong to intrude on pack night._

_**Danny: **__shes also scared that you guys wouldnt like her._

_The human actually felt a little insulted that anyone would think they wouldn't welcome someone that like Kira. And to think that she thought he would hate her hurt him. From the what Danny has said about her, it would be insane not to love her. He texted him back._

_**Stiles:**_ _thats ridiculous, tell her shes always welcome in our loft._

_**Danny: **__shes still scared_

_**Stiles: **__Give her the phone , sweetie, theres only one reason you should be scared of coming here and thats that we'll never let you leave. other than that theres nothing we'd ever do to you that was worse than hug you too tight. Our pack is a bunch of teenagers that act like toddlers, their lovely, hardworking pack mom and their alpha who likes to pretend hes some big scary alpha when really hes practically made out of kittens and love._

_Stiles typed his reply quickly, hitting send and turning the screen off. He earned a slap on the back of the head from Derek who had read the text. _

_"I am not made of kittens and love," he protested, "It's puppies and love," he muttered when Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Shut up, lovely, hard working pack mom," Derek stood up to walk to where Jackson and Ethan were._

_"Are you insinuating that I'm not hardworking?!" Stiles yelled to his mate as he walked away, when he didn't get an answer he muttered to himself, "Stupid sourwolf," and checked his phone, opening the text from Danny._

_**Danny: **__we're on our way._

_Stiles grinned and stood up, sliding his phone into his pocket and waiting for the two kitsunes to arrive. _

_Turns out he didn't have to wait for long. Stiles smiled when he heard the lofts door open, he turned around to see Danny come in with a small girl trailing closely behind. Even after what he had told her, Kira still seemed uncomfortable. Her and Danny walked up to Stiles, probably so she could meet her first. He smiled at the small girl and reached out his hand, "You must be Kira. I'm Stiles, the lovely, hardworking pack mom. Nice to meet you."_

_She took his hand a little reluctantly and shook it, "You too." She said quietly. _

_"Don't believe that. He tells us that all the time," Scott 'whispered' to the girl when he walked by and Stiles smacked his arm. Kira giggled softly._

_"Why do you all insist that I'm not hard working? I'm the hardest worker out of any of you!" Stiles protested, looking around the room. _

_Derek, who had come up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "They mean the lovely part, Stiles," he told his mate with a smile._

_Stiles scoffed and glared at all the wolves, "You're all turning into mini sourwolves and I don't approve of it," he said simply before turning back to Kira who had been giggling throughout their conversation. "I told you, this pack is nothing but a bunch of softies, Kira. Nothing to worry about," he winked at her and smiled. She smiled back and laughed at the 'glare' Derek was sending Stiles. _

_After everyone had introduced themselves to Kira, Stiles noticed her become more comfortable with their little family and smiled. He loved it when their pack gained new members. It was just one more puppy (Or fox, in this case) he could take care of. _

_At some point during the night the pack started watching a movie. Then one movie turned into two, then three and by four half the pack was sound asleep and the other half were trying very hard to stay awake. Derek and Isaac had gone to bed sometime during the third and Lydia and Allison decided halfway through the second they should be getting home. Looking at his pups again, Stiles realized that he was the only one awake now. He sighed and shut off the movie. Asleep on the couch was Ethan with Danny cuddled next to him, Aiden who had Jackson's head on his shoulder, Scott who was snoring with his legs thrown across Jackson's lap, Erica who was practically on top of Boyd, and Kira who was curled on the furthest side of the couch. His mouth quirked on the side in almost a smile as he walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. She tried to bat his hand away which made him chuckle quietly. "Kira, wake up," this time she opened her eyes a fraction, wriggling around to get into a more seated position. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes with a fist and Stiles thought _'She wakes up like Isaac, that's adorable.'

_"What time izzit?" She sleepily slurred and Stiles smiled at her._

_"Its about 2 am, sweetie. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to drive you home or something. I didn't know if you like waking up on a random couch in the morning," he told her. He really wanted her to feel comfortable with them and he didn't think that having her wake up on their couch would be a very good start at that._

_Kira looked like she wanted to ask him something but thought better of it and looked away instead._

_"Sweetie, if you wanna stay here tonight, that's perfectly fine with me, all you gotta do is ask," he said, making it clear to her that he wanted to make her feel welcome._

_The kitsune opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a yawn that probably told him exactly what she was gonna say. "I'll get you a blanket," he said before walking to the chest they used as a coffee table and opening it to find the blankets they kept in there just for pack nights. He got out 4 large blankets. He put one over Erica and Boyd, one over Scott, Aiden and Jackson, and one on Ethan and Danny. He placed the last one over Kira who was already almost out. The human had started to walk away when a delicate hand grabbed his wrist._

_"Thank you, Stiles," she whispered to him in the dark._

_He grinned down at his new pup, "Hey, that's what a pack mom is for," she smiled at him and let go of his wrist before falling asleep again._

It didn't take anytime for the pack to accept Kira. She was in the minute she started talking to them. She was the one that didn't feel like she belonged. Derek was the one to change that though when he told her that the pack was a family and if she really didn't belong they wouldn't have let her in in the first place.

A little while after that, the pack discovered Malia, a werecoyote that had been living in the woods since she was 8.

_"Mom?" Isaac asked Stiles who was seated on the couch with a book in his hand. Stood next to the beta was Allison and Erica. Stiles looked up at the three, setting his book down when he saw the serious faces each of them had._

_"What's up, pups?" He said, ignoring Allison's eye roll. She would usually tell him that she is not a pup but this time she didn't and that made him even more curious. _

_"Um..." Isaac started, obviously he hadn't thought through how he was gonna say this but he went for it anyway, "So, uh, you know that coyote that was found last week? Malia Tate?" At his pack mom's nod, the curly haired boy continued, "Well, I talked to your dad about her because I-I just wanted to know if she was okay and- Well he said she was. But he also told me that she told him that she didn't want to go back to her dad because she didn't know how she would do in that situation," Isaac stopped, looking at his pack mates for help. He didn't want to be the one to ask Stiles for this. He didn't want to ask for too much, as usual._

_Erica stayed silent, also not wanting to ask this of their pack mom. He already had too many people to take care of, the last thing he needed was to take care of a girl that hasn't been in civilization for 8 years. Allison, who was the only one that looked fully prepared and ready to help take care of the girl, looked at the two, muttering to herself, "Why does it always fall on me?" She sighed and turned to Stiles, "Mom, this girl is probably feeling so alone right now. She hasn't been a human for 8 years and she needs someone, anyone to help her have an chance in the world again. And we think that this pack -mostly you- could give that to her. We could teach her how to control her powers like Derek did for Scott when he was first turned. We need to help, you of all people, know what we need to do," She smiled at the end of her speech and looked hopefully at the alphas mate. The two other pack members gaped at her in surprise for a moment, before nodding in agreement._

_Stiles looked at the girl, nodding throughout her little speech and smiling widely at her at the end. He almost wanted to applaud her. "I completely agree. With all of that. Trust me, if anyone wants to help Malia, it's me, but-" looks of disappointment fell on the wolves and the hunter, "-but, I have to talk to my dad to see if he'd be okay with just letting her go. If he says she can come with us, then she'll be part of the pack. If he doesn't, well, I don't know what to tell you," he said shrugging. He knew that the last conversation he had with his dad about the girl, he'd had been told that they'd be moving her to the creepy mental asylum. Seeing the looks of hope on his pups faces, the boy really hoped that they'd be able to get her before that happens. "We'll go into the station tomorrow and I'll see what I can do, okay?" _

_The next day, Stiles, Allison, Erica, Isaac, and Derek went to the station, hoping to come home with a new pack member. Stiles had talked his mate into it the night the three had talked to him and the alpha had agreed almost instantly. Contrary to popular belief, Derek cared for his pups almost - if not more - than Stiles did and actually really liked when their pack grew. Unfortunately Stiles had also told him that they had a time limit on Malia's place in the pack. When the human told Derek about them sending her to Eichen house, Derek had promised him they'd pick her up first thing in the morning._

_So when they did manage to get some alone time with the sheriff, they told him about inviting Malia into their pack with no hesitation. Thankfully, they had gotten to the station just in time. The sheriff told them that they were ten minutes away from calling the asylum to come pick the girl up. _

_"So she's being held here?" At his dad's nod, Stiles looked at his mate briefly before turning his head to his dad again, "Do you think we could go talk to her?" His dad nodded again and Stiles smiled. He heard Isaac whine softly at him, "Isaac, I promise, after me and Derek tell her about the pack, you can talk to her too but she needs to feel comfortable around us first, okay?" He whispered to his pup, who nodded albeit slightly reluctant to agree, before turning to his mate, "Ready?" _

_At Derek's nod, him and Stiles stood and walked to where they were holding Malia. They found the girl handcuffed to a bench, looking both scared and annoyed. When the two got close to her she growled softly. Stiles held his hands up in defeat, "We're just here to talk to you, Malia. Alone," As if on cue, Stiles's dad came over and unlocked the cuffs, looking to the alpha pair and nodding towards his office._

_"I'll make sure no one goes, be quick, son," the sheriff grinned at his son, "Get me another grandkid," he joked, smiling at Malia, who looked at the three of them confused. Stiles chuckled softly before gestured to the girl to follow him and his mate._

_When they got into the sheriff's office, the pack mom had Malia, who still seemed reluctant to obey them but did it anyway. "Um, what's going on? Who are you?" She asked looking at the two._

_"Uh, I'm Stiles, and this is my boyfriend Derek. We're..." he said struggling to find the words to explain this. He realized she still didn't know they knew what she was. He tapped Derek on the shoulder, who looked at him, eyebrows raised in question. Stiles looked back him and gestured to his eyes, signaling him to show the girl his status. Derek nodded in understanding, flashing his red eyes quickly for Malia to see he was an alpha._

_"We know what you are, Malia," she tensed at this, afraid of what they could possibly to her. She's never met an alpha before and she didn't know what to do besides lower her eyes to the floor, "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to talk." He looked at the human to continue, talking was more up Stiles's alley. _

_Seeing how tense she had gotten, Stiles instincts immediately told him to calm her down but she wasn't pack yet and he knew that would probably just scare her more. "Me and Derek are the alpha pair of a pack here. The Hale pack. It's mostly made of wolves, but we also have two kitsunes and three humans. I'm human, by the way. I'm also the pack mom of this pack," he added as an introduction. The younger girl had finally looked back up at him, "Anyway, Malia, we understand that you don't, uh, have a pack and you're alone right now. And I understand if you don't want to go back to your dad after everything thats happened to you. That's basically the whole reason we're here actually," he looked at his mate, expectantly._

_Derek had caught on right as Stiles paused, he looked at her, trying to look as friendly as he could, "Instead of spending the rest of your life in an insane asylum, we we're wondering you'd like to join our pack," he offered, hopefully. When he saw her hesitation at the offer, he added, "We can help you with your powers and we could give you a family. Don't you want that, Malia?"_

_This time she nodded without a second thought. She hated the thought of having to be alone again so she nodded, "Am I going to live with you?" Malia asked, hoping the answer would be yes. It was either live with them and have a pack or live and be alone again. "I-I don't have anywhere else to go..."_

_Stiles glanced at his mate, not expecting the girl to ask that, but nodded anyway, "Of course you can. You'll have to share a room with Kira, one of our kitsunes. Is that okay?" At her nod he continued, "Also, our pack has 14 members and we're all very close. We're basically a family. You're not family yet," he said apologetically, "you will be, I promise, but you have to try. You have to work with us, okay?" _

_Malia nodded. She hadn't had rules in a very long time because it's been just her in the woods without anyone telling her what to do. She realized very quickly that that wouldn't be the case in this pack and she couldn't really bring herself to care. Stiles smiled at the girl who hesitantly returned it with a small smile. She decided she liked him. Looking at Derek, she thought he looked grumpy and mean. She hadn't realized her smile had dropped and was replaced with slight fear when she looked at the older man until the human in the room looked between the two of them and interrupted her thoughts._

_"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, that Derek looks scary, don't worry. Trust me on this, this man is like a s'more. He looks tough and crunchy on the outside, but he's just a softie under the leather jackets and glares," he smirked at his mate, who rolled his eyes and cuffed him lightly on the back of the head. Malia thought it was funny though and had to suppress a giggle, "Okay, now that you know me and Derek, we actually brought three of our pups along with us and they want to meet you. Are you okay with that?"_

_She nodded but felt she had to ask, "Pups?"_

_"Yeah. Well, technically one is human but she's our pup by default. I'll be right back," Stiles left the room to go find his other pups who were, of course, eavesdropping. He wanted to talk to them before he just dropped them into a room with someone who's been feral for 8 years._

_That left Malia alone with Derek for a couple minutes. It was mostly just filled with an uncomfortable silence that Malia felt she needed to break, "How old are the others?" she asked, referring to the people in their pack._

_He thought about, not knowing exactly, "Most are 18, some are 17 and two are 16. They're all juniors and seniors. I'm 23 and Stiles is 18," he said and she nodded._

_"I'm only 16 and I haven't been in school since 3rd grade," she mumbled, feeling like that information is gonna come with teasing from the older members of this pack._

_Derek furrowed his eyebrows, "So you don't have any school knowledge above the third grade?" She shook her head feeling slightly guilty for some reason, "Are you going to be okay with going to high school then?" He looked unsure even when she nodded, "Okay, well... we'll talk about it later with Stiles." _

_As if on cue, Stiles and the three pack members walked back into the room, "Malia," he said addressing the girl, getting her attention before pointing at a curly haired boy next to him, "This is Isaac," the boy smiled at her which she returned, "And-" the pack mom was interrupted by the two excited girls next to Isaac._

_"I'm Allison!" She said with a wide smile and Stiles almost wanted to laugh at how freaking sweet this girl was._

_"And I'm Erica. Did you really spend 8 years as a real coyote?" At that Stiles thought it would be a good time to interrupt her._

_"Erica, she probably doesn't want to ta-"_

_"It's fine. I'm okay with it," Malia said looking to the blonde girl, "Uh, yeah, I was."_

_Erica smiled at her, "Oh, man, that is so cool." The coyote raised an eyebrow, not really expecting that reaction but accepting it anyway, "We have to talk about that sometime, okay?" Malia nodded, she liked this girl._

_"Okay, maybe we should go home and continue the introductions there," Derek chuckled at his pups excitement, "That is, if you're sure about joining the pack, Malia," he said turning his gaze and everyone else's towards her. She suddenly felt slightly pressured. Despite that though, she knew she wanted to be with these people. _

_"Yeah, I'm definitely sure," she said with a nod._

Because Malia had never been in a real pack before, it was harder for her to fall into the motions of being a human with people that actually care about her. Stiles got her enrolled into the high school with them, which stressed her out considered the last schooling she ever did was in third grade. Luckily, Stiles enrolled her as a sophomore so she wouldn't have to be thrown into senior classes.

Training her to be human was like trying to domesticate a wolf. Or, more accurately, a coyote. But it could be done, and Malia made good improvement. She no longer thought that members of that pack were expendable, so that was good.

Everyone loved her as well. Kira maybe a little more than the others. Of course they took her in too. That's how their pack was, they took in strays that needed them.

Liam was the last to join. Derek bit him on 'accident' while trying to save him from a Wendigo that was on a rampage. Of course, Liam was extremely pissed off at first. It was understandable though, Stiles would have been pissed too. The alpha pair had to calmly sit him down and gently explain what was happening to him and why (Read:they dragged him into a room, tied him to a chair, with the help of Scott and had him and Derek show Liam their wolf forms.) There was only a little bit of screaming involved.

Stiles and Derek took care of a large, annoying group of teenagers that they loved no matter how many times they had to yell at them. Daily.


	2. New Houses

**Sorry for the late update. I'm not very good at fast writing. I think I want to incorporate Meridith into this because shes so cute. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

Summary: Stiles and Derek discuss theirs and the pack's current living arrangements and how Stiles hates them.**

There were only a couple things wrong with having such a large pack. One, fights broke out daily. Two, you have to buy two king sized mattresses to fit everyone. And three, space. Derek's loft just wasn't cutting it anymore for the members who actually didn't have a home. And surprisingly that was most of them. There wasn't a bedroom in the loft so the teens had to spend their nights either in their alpha's bed or on air mattresses. Lydia, Danny, Allison, Scott, and Kira only spend the night two or three times a week. But the others that preferred to be close to their alphas (Stiles, Jackson, Liam, Erica, and Boyd) stayed there almost full time and the ones that actually lived there (Isaac, Malia, Ethan, Aiden, Peter, and Derek) were always there unless they're at their boyfriend, girlfriend or bestfriends house.

Derek honestly didn't think the living arrangements were that bad. Probably because he actually got to sleep on the bed. After half the pups had complained for days about their back hurting, he did feel bad for the teens, having to sleep on just an air mattress that couldn't possibly be comfortable.

Stiles, however, had had enough of his pups having to sleep on the ground and thought it would be a good idea if they looked for an actually house or something. That, and he hated the loft. It got too cold and there was that huge window that could easily be broken into and frankly, it scared him. When Stiles voiced these opinions to his mate, Derek reluctantly agreed, with some persuasion from the human.

_"Hey, Der, do you think instead of buying a new house and going into something completely unfamiliar, wouldn't it be a better idea to just buy back your old property? And then, you know rebuild the house there?" the alphas mate suggested, carefully to Derek who tensed for a moment before turning to face him._

_He took a second to think about rebuilding his family's house. The house he grew up in before it and his family were viciously ripped from him. He thought about how many great memories he had there and how he had always tried to repress those. Leave it to Stiles to bring back memories that been in the back of his mind since the fire._

_He was lost in his thoughts, both good ones and bad ones. He suddenly heard Stiles snapping his fingers near his face to get his attention. "Derek? Come back to me, baby," he said softly, resting his hand on the alphas cheek._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," Derek said quietly, setting his hand over Stiles's._

_"It was just a suggestion, Der," Stiles told him, "I won't make you go through that if you don't want to. We can get a new house and the pups can have their own bedrooms and we're gonna need at least three bathroo-" Derek pressed his free hand to his mates mouth, quieting him._

_He took his hand off when he was ready to say something and thankfully his talkative partner was patient enough to wait for him. This was a big decision for Derek to make and he wanted to really think it out, "You're right, we should... we should make a place where this pack can grow and train and live. And I know it can't be here. I don't want to go through the trouble of trying to find a new place. It'll be good for us to move to a place that was already a home," Derek looked into eyes that were so familiar and comforting to him and he knew that he wanted to do this. He wanted to make more beautiful memories with his new family and he wanted to do it in a place that had felt plagued to him for far too long._

_Stiles smiled at him, glad he could make his boyfriend comfortable with a decision like this. He knew it was hard and he understood, but he knew that this would be good for their little family._

_He moved his hand to the back of Derek's neck and pulled him in for a kiss._

And the Hale house was reborn with the help of everyone in the pack, along with Chris, John and Melissa, who mostly just bandaged everyone up when they had a nail gun mishap or a board fell in the wrong places. Scott, Aiden and Chris got a lot of the harder blows from boards but Isaac, Allison, Jackson and the sheriff got stuck with more nails. That was the most stressful day of the remodel for Stiles.

**Okay, yeah sorry its so short but I actually wrote this part before I wrote the first chapters sooo... Anyway, I hope you liked it and trust me, the next will be longer.**


	3. New Bedrooms

**New Bedrooms! Second part of New Houses kind of. I'm not super proud of the ending in this one but hey, I finished it and I'm proud of myself for that :)

Summary: The pups get new bedrooms in the restored Hale House. Turns out it's not as easy as it seems for 13 teenagers to choose bedrooms.**

Since that decision was made, the old Hale house had been fully restored, with five bedrooms added and a master bedroom with a bed big enough to fit the whole pack. Actually, it was three king sized beds pushed together, but it still counted. The master room was placed at the end of the long hallway on the second floor. Two bedrooms lined one side of the hallway with a bathroom and another three rooms on the other side.

Anyway, since the new bedrooms had been set up, the pack got to choose which ones they wanted and because there was a limited amount, who they would be with. There were six rooms. Stiles and Derek obviously took the master bedroom. Allison, Lydia, Danny, Scott and Kira agreed that they wouldn't permanently live in the house because of the fact that they all had actual families too, but they would choose rooms for when they did spend the night. Danny and Scott ended up with the one opposite the bathroom. Ethan, Boyd and Aiden had the one next to Scott's. Allison, Erica and Lydia had the one across from the twins. Malia and Kira got the one next to the other girls and Isaac, Liam and Jackson ended with the one across from that.

Choosing the rooms was, to say the least, hectic. There was a lot of fighting on who got what rooms, or who got to room with who. They all switched so much that week that by the end of it, Stiles never wanted to even go into the rooms again. He still had to though because his pups really have no idea how to clean a room. Stiles and Derek still found themselves helping the pups that weren't satisfied with how the rooms were, switching their things around.

Originally, the rooms were Jackson, Danny and Aiden sharing one, Lydia, Malia and Erica together, Allison and Kira in one, Liam and Isaac sharing and Ethan, Scott and Boyd. Aiden, however, wanted to be in a room with his brother. Stiles and Derek fixed this by switching Ethan with Jackson. They realized two days later that that was an awful idea that involved scaring Aiden who witnessed far too many of the Dethan makeout sessions. So they ended up switching the two back only to remember the whole reason they made the first swap.

_"No way, I can't deal with that anymore! I wanted to be in the same room as Ethan but not if it comes with that cost!" Aiden protested to Stiles after walking in on his brother and Danny making out for what felt like the millionth time. _

_Stiles groaned, "You're the one that wanted this! You brought it on yourself, fix it yourself."_

_"But I still want to be in the same room as him," Aiden complained, not making this easy for Stiles._

_Stiles sighed and thought of how the rooms were formed now and who was in each room, mentally trying to make the new plans, "Oh my god, okay, fine we'll just switch Danny for... Boyd? Yeah, Boyd's good. That could work. So then we have Jackson with Danny, they'll both like that, you and Ethan will be together and Boyd will still have a room. These are good plans," Stiles mumbled to himself, mentally and verbally planning out their new arrangements. He looked up at Aiden who was looking at him oddly. "What?"_

_Aiden shook his head, but didn't answer, instead asking a question in return, "So, we're moving around again?" Stiles nodded, "I'll go tell the others then." Aiden left to go tell the ones the move would be effecting about it. They probably won't be happy but that's not his problem. _

So that switch was made with only a small amount of complaints from Ethan and Danny but other than that it worked. The rooms hadn't switched - yet - but the boys rooms were now Ethan, Aiden, and Boyd; Isaac and Liam; and Scott, Jackson and Danny. Things were fine. For about three days. Which was when Stiles and Derek realized -yet again- that there was no way this plan could work with Jackson and Scott in the same room. Not even if they had level headed Danny in there with them. Jackson, not surprisingly, held the first complaint.

_"I can't believe you actually thought it was a good idea to put me in a room with McCall! We haven't shared a room since kindergarten and that was only to take naps," Jackson practically yelled at his pack mom, who didn't really have the right to yell back since it really was an awful idea. _

_"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking about Scott, I was thinking about how one of my pups was being forced to watch his brother make out with his boyfriend," Stiles tried defending himself._

_Jackson didn't care though, he just really didn't want to be in a room with someone that he got into to fights with daily. Well he did care about Stiles reasons for this, just not enough to stay with Scott, "Can't I just move into Liam and Isaac's room? I actually like them. I like Danny too but not if the cost is McCall."_

_Stiles sighed and looked at him slightly irritated, "I guess, Jackson. Tell Isaac and Liam, go get your clothes and I'll have Derek move your bed into their room," Jackson nodded at this and left the room, running upstairs to his room to grab his things. "Why can't they just be happy with what they have? This is why we can't have nice things," Stiles muttered to no one in particular. _

_A little while after that Derek came home with the Malia, Allison, Erica, Kira and Lydia. Stiles didn't even look up from his book before telling his mate "Derek, you need to go help your son move his bed to Liam and Isaac's room."_

_"Stiles, we have 8 'sons'. I know you think I can read your mind but I don't actually have that ability," Derek said, watching the girls walk into the kitchen and start raiding the cabinets and fridge. He always found it funny how they have appetites almost as big as the guys. _

_"Jackson. You know, the one we stupidly put in a room with Scott?"_

_Derek frowned, "Uh, wasn't that actually your I-"_

_Stiles interrupted him, "Just go move the damn bed."_

_"Whatever you say, your highness," Derek muttered sarcastically. He figured Stiles had heard him since he got one of the throw pillows from the couch thrown at his head. He threw it back over his shoulder before jogging up the stairs. He found Erica standing outside of Jackson, Scott and Danny's room. "What are you doing, Erica?"_

_"I want them to let me in. Malia is pissing me off and I wanted to go wrestle with Scott to get my mind off her. I hate sharing a room with her," the blond growled, crossing her arms. "Jackson, I promise to never tease you again if you open the door. Pretty please?" She made her voice as sweet and sincere as she could. _

_It didn't work on Jackson, though. He knew better than that, "If you think I'd believe that you must think I'm way stupider than I actually am," Jackson said before realizing he called himself stupid, "Wait, nevermind. Shut up, Erica," he said hearing her snickering._

_Derek rolled his eyes and pushed her aside, "Jackson, open the door. We're gonna move your bed to the other room."_

_"What?" Erica interrupted, "He gets to move rooms but I can't? I hate rooming with Malia and Malia rooming with me!"_

_"Erica, please, just go back to your room. I'll talk to you about it later," Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He had already moved these rooms around three times and he was really getting impatient with their refusal to just choose a room and stay in it._

_Erica huffed, "Fine," she stomped back to her, Malia and Lydia's room. They had the worst combination of all in Erica's opinion. They got into stupid fights every hour if they were in the room at the same time._

_When Jackson knew she was actually gone he opened the door, "At least I'm not stuck in a room with her. She's like that annoying, mean sister I've never wanted."_

_Derek chuckled at him, walking into the room, "In her defence, you're kind of an easy target. And you're probably the annoying, mean brother she never wanted either so you're even."_

_Jackson scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes at him, "I still don't like her."_

_"You love her like you love everyone else in this pack. If you didn't you'd of left by now," the alpha muttered._

_When they finished the switch Erica, Lydia, Malia, Kira and Allison went to Derek to talk about their room situations. Allison and Kira didn't really have anything to complain about because they both got along just fine, but the other three... not so much. _

_"-She's such a know-it-all, dad, she calls me and Malia dumb everyday! Which I can't exactly blame her since Malia doesn't know how to act like a fucking human," Erica said about the two. Lydia looked at her like she was a simpleton._

_"I've never called you or Malia dumb. Trust me, you'd know if I did," Lydia argued back, "Malia is an animal. She throws her clothes everywhere. Our room is a freaking pigsty. Newsflash, you don't live in a coyote den anymore, sweetie."_

_Malia growled threateningly at her, "Maybe it wouldn't be like that if you'd clean mine side of the room too instead of just yours. Also, Erica has just as much clothes on the floor as I do! You know how I know they're hers? They look like they belong to a prostitute!" the coyote looked at the blond who looked ready to kill. At first the two had gotten along really well but that was before they had to share a room._

_Allison and Kira looked at each other wide eyed. They never fought like that._

_Derek felt that was a good stopping place, "Okay, okay, I've heard enough," The alpha growled at them but they kept talking over each other, "Girls, knock it off right now!" That scared them into silence which Derek greatly appreciated, "You're worse than the guys, I swear. Malia, you can talk to people like that. Erica does not dress like a prostitute. If she did I wouldn't let her out of the house. Lydia, just because you're a genius doesn't give you the right to talk about either of them like that. They're not stupid. Erica... just stop being mean, okay." Derek told each of them. He was planning on separating them but he still wanted them to treat each other better. _

_"Uh, hey, how about switching me and Malia? Then Lydia and Erica would still be in the same room but they'd have me to calm them down if they start fighting again," Allison offered like the angel she was, "I'm sure Kira can handle Malia, too."_

_The other girls considered this idea. Lydia and Erica weren't so sure about still being in the same room but with Allison in there they would have a peacekeeper. Malia was really happy to be put with Kira, her best friend._

_"Thank you, Allison, for being mature about this. I know you would rather be in a room without two 3 year olds as you're roommates," he remarked subtly towards Lydia and Erica who glared at him. Lydia rolled her eyes._

_Allison smiled at him, "It's fine with me, Der. Plus I want to be with Lydia."_

_Derek nodded, okay with her new plans. He yelled down to Stiles, telling him he was gonna fix the girls rooms. He didn't know if the other boy heard him or not but he didn't need permission so he just started anyway. _

_By the end of the day, everybody was happy. Well, as happy as a group of supernatural teenagers sharing rooms could be._

After that day, things in the Hale house got noticeably better. Malia and Erica started getting along again, becoming close friends. Jackson, Liam and isaac became closer than ever. Practically inseparable. Jackson and Scott still got in fights but they weren't as frequent. Aiden got a room with his brother and he didn't have to watch Ethan and Danny make out daily. Kira and Malia started secretly dating, which the two pack parents didn't have any idea of. If they did they probably wouldn't have allowed them to share a room. Lydia and Erica still weren't the best of friends but they were like sisters. Sisters that would fight sometimes.

Derek told the pups that if they ever wanted to move their rooms around again, they'd be doing it themselves because he was never touching one of those stupid beds again. He was relieved to hear that they were happy with the rooms in the end. He was less relieved to hear that Stiles wanted to reorganize their bedroom now. As if those king sized beds weren't hard enough to get in there in the first place.


End file.
